The present invention relates to panel wall systems of the type which are used in offices to provide work stations, storage, filing, counter space and the like. There are systems which are commercially available which are modular in concept in that the panels may be interconnected and that a number of different components may be assembled to and supported by the panels.
The present invention, it is believed, represents significant improvements in systems of this type wherein costs of manufacture, flexibility in use, and aesthetic appearance are important characteristics of the system. One feature of the present invention provides for interchangeability of insert assemblies onto the panel frames. These insert assemblies provide the exterior facing for the panel, and with the present system of interchangeability, many different kinds of insert assembly, such as painted metal, wood veneer, plastic or fabric may be provided with the same frame. These insert assemblies may be removed and changed, if desired, after a period of use.
Another feature of the invention resides in the structure of the frames for the individual panels. Systems are known which use a series of vertically spaced slots for assembling the components to the panels. In the past, some such systems have permitted "light leaks"--that is, the ability for light on one side of the panel to be seen through the panel from the other side. This has occurred both at the locations at which the panels are interconnected and at the locations of the slots just mentioned. One of the objects of the vertically spaced slots is to provide flexibility in the vertical positioning of the components. However, the greater number of slots that are provided in such systems, the greater is the amount of light leaking through to the other side. Not only do such light leaks distract from the appearance of the system, but if the slots or openings are large enough, they actually reduce privacy of an office or work area because persons walking down an aisle, for example, may see directly into the enclosed area. To overcome these objections, the present invention provides a novel panel frame wherein the vertical members of the frame are tubular members with an inwardly projecting flange located between the sets of vertically spaced slots, thereby preventing light leaks through the frame. Further, in order to prevent light leaks between adjacent panels, the edge of each panel is provided with a doubly-curved upright connector. The connectors on adjacent panels cooperate to prevent light leaks between the panel irrespective of the angular orientation of the panels over the useful range at which the panels might be oriented.
Another feature of the present invention is that a full line of shelving and cabinets are included, and they may be assembled to the panel and built up using only a limited number of interchangeable components. Thus, not only is the system modular in the sense that discrete panel assemblies may be interconnected to provide any desired layout, but each panel may be built up to provide storage area, counter area, shelving, desks, if desired, and so on.
In the case of cabinets, a flipper door is used which includes mechanism to prevent rocking of the door when it is opened or closed. The flipper door slides beneath the top of the cabinet in the open position; yet, its edges are flush with the top and bottom of the cabinet in the closed position.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to persons skilled in the art from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the system accompanied by the attached drawing wherein identical reference numerals will refer to like parts in the various views.